Most farm type tractors are provided with three point hitches which include two hitch arms. The hitch arms usually are pivoted at one end, and have a free end to which there is attached a lifting attachment that is also a journal means. Various different implements are removably affixed to the journal or lifting means so that one farmhand can back the tractor up to all sorts of different pieces of equipment, raise or lower the three point hitch into engagement with the implement, and thereafter the three point hitch can be raised or adjusted to thereby properly position the implement so that the tractor can pull the implement over the land.
Stringing out wire and retrieving the wire after it has been used is a very cumbersome and dangerous task. The wire, which is sometimes a slick line, and at other times barbed wire, usually comes in quarter mile rolls. Each roll weighs 50-80 pounds. In building fences, for example barbed wire fences, four or five strands of the wire must be strung out along the proposed fence line and subsequently suitably attached under tension to the fence posts. At other times, a barbed wire fence, for one reason or another, must be removed and this sometimes entails retrieving several miles of the barbed wire.
A roll of barbed wire is very heavy and therefore difficult for one man to manipulate. It is especially difficult for one man to support a roll of wire while walking along through undergrowth and parallel to the fence line. Once the strand of barbed wire has been unrolled parallel to the fence post, however, it is not unduly difficult for one person thereafter to attach the wire to the post.
It would therefore be advantageous to have made available a wire roller device by which a substantial length of wire, such as barbed wire, could conveniently be strung out along a fence line by one person working alone; or, alternatively, be retrieved from an existing fence line. Apparatus by which this desirable goal can be achieved is the subject of the present invention.